


Larga vida al rey.

by Nina_Keehl13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Other, POV Victor Nikiforov, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Keehl13/pseuds/Nina_Keehl13
Summary: Cuando no se tiene nada que perder, se puede apostar todo. Convirtió el hielo en la base de su vida para levantar allí los castillos que deseaba gobernar, lo escogió como el lugar donde crecería, triunfaría y viviría. Lo transformó en su vida y en su amor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Larga vida al rey.

_I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word_ _._

— Viva la vida, Coldplay.

**.**

**.**

_Tuve un sueño._

Érase una vez un cielo inmenso iluminado por estrellas que era fácilmente apreciado desde la habitación más fría en el orfanato. Allí fue la primera vez que se atrevió a soñar más allá de las expectativas que su realidad le permitía soñar; allí aprendió sobre las constelaciones y las hazañas en las historias que les daban nombre, fue en ese cuarto extraño donde decidió que un nombre como el suyo no estaba destinado a la mediocridad de la cotidianidad, sino que debía elevarse tan alto como las estrellas y convertirse en una constelación que formara parte de la historia que él mismo sembraría en su paso por el mundo.

Tenía trece años y había perdido a sus padres en invierno, pero las estrellas constantes en el firmamento iluminaron el único camino que aún quedaba para su soledad, un camino hacia la grandeza que deseaba antes del accidente y que incrementó al sobrevivir. Sus piernas intactas fueron la prueba suficiente para decidir que su historia no terminaba allí, que el destello al frente no era más que sólo una pizca de la luz solar que emitiría cuando avanzara hasta la altura de las constelaciones para reclamar su lugar.

Cuando no se tiene nada que perder, se puede apostar todo. Convirtió el hielo en la base de su vida para levantar allí los castillos que deseaba gobernar, lo escogió como el lugar donde crecería, triunfaría y viviría. Lo transformó en su vida y en su amor. Soñó con el hielo, escapó hacia éste cada noche que la cuchilla hizo eco en sus fantasías oníricas y se mezcló en la ventisca para danzar con su propia melodía, no le importó resbalar, golpearse e incrementar su resistencia para ponerse de pie, pues todo esto lo hacía en el cielo reflejado sobre el hielo, en las constelaciones que creaban una alfombra para cada salto que clavó en el camino hacia la grandeza. Él era más que una sombra en el anochecer. Pudo sentirlo en cada movimiento, en el frío que era tan suyo como del invierno y el hielo, en el retumbar de su corazón que danzaba al ritmo de las cuchillas sobre las estrellas.

Así era como sonaba un sueño. Así era como se sentía. Y así nacía una leyenda.

_La clase de sueño donde saltas por la ventana con la confidencia digna de un Dios simplemente porque sabes que podrás volar._

Él fue la primera persona que se llamó a sí mismo un genio. Tuvo que hacerlo porque nadie más sería capaz de voltear a ver al huérfano que batallaba en la pista de la competencia amistosa del año viejo que el orfanato organizó. Aun si nadie importante asistía a eventos como ése (demasiado abstraídos en los talentos natos que nacían en los campamentos de entrenadores prestigiados), él se esforzó en sorprender a su público, se regocijó en los aclames recibidos y levantó los brazos al cielo para declarar un duelo por un sitio en sus constelaciones.

_En este sueño volaba tan alto como Ícaro sin temor a quemar mis alas bajo el sol._

Patinó en cada pista que se presentó ante él. Avanzó y conquistó. Entonces, alguien lo encontró en San Petersburgo y extendió su mano hacia él reconociendo que estaba hecho del mismo material que el hielo; de fuerza y triunfo. Tomó la oportunidad y marcó un nuevo punto de partida en su objetivo de grandeza.

Llegó al mundo de la competencia como una estrella amenazante, quemando con fuego estelar en el tapiz helado, extendiendo los brazos cual si fueran las alas que lo elevaban en un destino que finalmente reclamaba para sí mismo. Creó ventiscas como un Dios y atrapó en su hechizo a cada espectador o espectadora que lo miraba volar al compás del eco de las cuchillas en sus rutinas. Arrebató el aliento, secuestró almas e inspiró sorpresas alrededor del mundo, gritando su nombre en una danza hasta que se hizo de un lugar en la historia.

Viktor Nikiforov fue el nombre que sus hojas grabaron sobre los cimientos de su castillo de hielo, el nombre que aclamaban desde las gradas y con el que su entrenador le llamó en cada reclamo sobre seguir las normas marcadas, pero era aquel un tiempo de crecimiento y ambición, donde nada más que el hielo importó en su historia, se aferró a éste, se entregó en cuerpo y alma, se hizo uno con su sueño, con su fuego y con su talento. Siguió volando. Ninguna regla lo impidió. El mundo jamás detendría a un Dios en constante evolución.

_No me quemaría al llegar al sol, porque en este sueño no soy sólo una estrella._

_Soy la constelación que quema sobre el hielo._

Convirtió el invierno en su mundo. Lo que perdió una vez, se volvió su fuerza para construir un reino donde él era el centro. Descubrió posibilidades infinitas en sus limitaciones humanas. Lo que era tan frágil como el hielo, era capaz de cimentar pesados castillos que estaba destinado a gobernar. Desde que plantó el sueño en el centro de su corazón, se sorprendió a sí mismo con su propio talento, con su emoción, con un hambre inmensa de estallar en el hielo y brillar como una constelación eterna cuyo nombre sería respaldado por una leyenda digna de ser contada. Viktor Nikiforov nació como una flor salvaje que crece en el terreno más inhóspito y se negó a marchitar porque los dioses son inmortales. Jugó a ser un Dios, hizo del hielo su reino y apartó la humanidad que lo llevó hasta el trono de oro que deseó desde la más fría de las habitaciones del sitio perdido donde escapó por la ventana sin mirar atrás.

Olvidó la vida y el amor, sustituyéndolo todo por el aplauso. Creyó que era ésa la respuesta a todo, pues si no hay una humanidad que te detiene, ¿qué te impide convertirte en un Dios? Sin embargo, las limitaciones humanas eran parte de la belleza y la fuerza que en el hielo se creaba, y él lo olvidó porque el mundo enmudeció cuando se atrevió a crear el cielo sobre el hielo y se elevó más allá de las expectativas sobre una promesa joven, transformándose en el único sueño que otros deseaban alcanzar.

Olvidó ser humano y se hundió en su propia ventisca de fuego frío que construyó un reino de oro bajo sus hojas brillantes. Extendió las alas y voló hacia el cielo con la seguridad de que nada en él podría derretirse jamás. Su vida estaba allí. Su amor se reducía al hielo. Se convirtió en una criatura sobrehumana y no notó el momento en el que su fuerza se tambaleó como hielo quebrado.

_Sólo puedo encontrar nueva fuerza por mi cuenta._

Así lo hace. Vive bajo una norma: sorprender al mundo. Cada comienzo es una nueva oportunidad y escala salvajemente como un Dios, como un monstruo, como una criatura hechizante que sólo toma el aliento del mundo y sigue volando en sus castillos helados que ha construido con el sudor de un héroe que anhela un sitio en las constelaciones de la historia. Su nombre es una leyenda viviente. Es todo lo que ha deseado, y una vez que lo obtiene, los cimientos de su reinado se tambalean con el primer temblor de la humanidad susurrante en su oído que ha intentado dejar en el pasado, amenazándolo con recordarle que existen límites en su dinastía.

 _Querido Viktor_ , lee en una del centenar de cartas que recibe de quienes lo admiran, _es posible que no leas esto debido a que debes tener demasiadas cartas más importantes y elocuentes_ , ríe porque es cierto y observa la pila que le espera con mayores elogios y ánimos, rogando por más sorpresas en su carrera ascendente, pero se da un momento para continuar con la carta simple que sostiene, _sólo necesitaba decirte que me has inspirado más allá de lo que las estrellas pueden hacer. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Y me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo lo logras? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que renaces con una nueva sorpresa cada comienzo? Quizá porque eres capaz de sorprenderte a ti mismo_ , el hielo dentro de él se quiebra un poco y lo reconstruye con el recuerdo de aplausos y vítores tan pronto como es capaz, temeroso de enfrentar el corazón humano que trata de olvidar, _Desearía volar tan alto como tú y mostrarte que los mortales también podemos sorprender a las estrellas que desean alcanzar. Con mi más sincera admiración, Katsuki Yuuri._

El hielo se quiebra, pero no se permite derrumbarse. Su pedestal depende de no tener debilidades humanas para regalar al mundo una sorpresa más. Puede hallar nueva fuerza en su propio camino, puede construir nueva inspiración en su propia alma, puede, puede, ¿puede? Si ha convertido su corazón humano en un corazón forjado de hielo, ¿puede escalar y sorprender una vez más o está destinado a que sus alas se destruyan al quemarse con su fuego propio? No hay más vida que el hielo. No conoce más amor que su castillo helado.

¡Mírenlo! Ejecuta un vuelo perfecto como si el hielo con el que ha cubierto su humanidad no estuviera cayéndose en pedazos ante el desierto que la inspiración ha dejado tras su partida. Aún es un rey, pero la corona es pesada y lo retiene. Todo es hielo. Todo es frío. Todo quema hasta quebrarlo.

 _Larga vida al rey_ , ovaciona la multitud de su reinado mientras el oro brilla en su pecho como una armadura destinada que lo aparta del mundo, una barrera densa entre vivir y ser sólo un espectador de su propia existencia. _Larga vida al rey_ , susurra su interior y quema con la intensidad que harían las estrellas. Ha entregado su alma al hielo, la vida y también el amor, un trato justo para quien desea convertirse en una constelación y reinar para siempre en el mundo de sorpresas que ha construido en el cielo helado.

_Pero nadie vive eternamente._

_En especial los humanos frágiles como el hielo que juegan a ser Dios._

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo este headcanon de que Viktor es huérfano, quizá porque soy una angsty bitch. Ya veremos lo que sucederá en la película, ¡aquí tienes a tu pendeja para esperar lo que sea necesario, YoI!
> 
> Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado aunque fuera corto.
> 
> Este año no ha sido el mejor para nadie, pero ¡hey! Si estás aquí, has sobrevivido y eso ya es una victoria. Espero leernos pronto.
> 
> Life&Love,  
> Nina.


End file.
